Episode 7648 (18th July 2011)
Plot As Frank and Carla prepare for their trip to Rome, Stella passes and lets slip that Leanne has lost the baby. Sean admits he's jealous of Marcus getting to do a photo shoot with Dylan whilst he's stuck at work. Peter admits to Leanne that he felt it was too soon to have a baby. Leanne reckons he's still not forgiven her for the affair with Nick and if that's the case, they have no future. Peter assures her that she's wrong but Leanne tells him to go. Eva's excited at the prospect of her and Stella going on a girlie shopping trip. Stella visits Leanne in hospital and finds her in floods of tears. Eva's shopping trip forgotten, Stella assures her that she'll stay with her. Kevin's pleased when he gets a call from the police to say that they've hauled Rob and Janet in for questioning over the stolen £20,000. Carla finds Peter clearly upset after his row with Leanne. She insists that they go up to his flat and then he can tell her all about it. Anna's just broken the news to Faye that they'll have to move from No.6 when Owen calls round and announces that he's their new landlord. Carla admits to Peter that she's completely in love with him and wants to know what he's going to do about it. Marcus and Dylan are in the middle of their Freshco photo shoot when Sean forces his way in and parking himself next to them explains that he's Dylan's dad. Frank tries to phone Carla, wondering where she's got to. Carla and Peter kiss passionately whilst Carla's mobile phone goes ignored in her handbag. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach Guest cast *James Cunningham - James Roache *Postman - Dermot Daly *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *Grant - Seth Lee *Anthony - Sam Barriscale Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Side ward and corridor *Venue of Freshco photo-shoot Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter turns to Carla for support; Anna receives a surprise from Owen; and Marcus takes Dylan for his test photoshoot. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,960,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2011 episodes